1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of introducing a hydrocarbonaceous feed into a transfer line reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to introduce a hydrocarbonaceous feed into a transfer line reaction zone operated at conditions at which at least a portion of the hydrocarbonaceous feed cracks, thereby producing a carbonaceous material (coke) which may deposit on the inner wall of the transfer line reactor. The term "transfer line reactor" is used herein to mean an elongated conduit type reaction zone having a high length to diameter ratio. The transfer line zone may be a zone in which it is desired to conduct a substantial amount of cracking or the transfer line zone may be a feed line into a reactor where only a portion of conversion of the feed occurs due to the temperature and pressure conditions of the transfer line zone. For example, fluid coking may be conducted in a transfer line, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,424. Catalytic conversion of hydrocarbonaceous oil may also be carried out in a transfer line reactor. It is also known to decarbonize heavy hydrocarbonaceous oils in a transfer line, e.g., a rising confined vertical column, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,128.
A problem in transfer line processes operated at conditions where the hydrocarbons may crack, is the production of carbonaceous materials, a substantial amount of which may deposit on the inner wall of the transfer line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,988 discloses a method and apparatus for preventing coking on the walls of a transfer line reactor. A distributor deflects a flowing solids stream against the inner wall of the reactor to shield the inner wall of the reactor and protect the wall from carbonaceous deposits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,065 discloses a method of injecting hydrocarbon feed in a catalytic transfer line reaction zone in which the hydrocarbon feed inlet conduits are horizontally spaced. The steam inlets are positioned in the feed conduit.
A feed and steam injection method has now been found in which a portion of the steam accompanying the feed is deflected towards the inner wall of the transfer line conduit so as to provide a protective steam cover which will minimize or prevent coke from depositing on the inner wall.